


| 55° 4′ 12″ N, 17° 24′ 36″ O |

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: 1945, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military, Near Death, Ostpreußen, Secret Relationship, Winter, World War II, baltic sea
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Es ist Ende Januar 1945. Die Ostfront ist durchbrochen, Ostpreußen ist eingekesselt, hunderttausende Menschen auf der Flucht.Für viele sind die Küste und die in den Häfen liegenden Schiffe die letzte Hoffnung auf Rettung.Am 30. Januar sticht dieWilhelm Gustloffin See.Leutnant Friedrich von Hohenzollern, Ausbilder bei der 2. U-Boot-Lehrdivision, ist mit an Bord.Und in Kiel wartet Oberleutnant Hans Hermann von Katte sehnsüchtig auf ihn.





	| 55° 4′ 12″ N, 17° 24′ 36″ O |

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writeranthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/gifts).



> Am 30. Januar 1945 fährt die _Wilhelm Gustloff_ von Gotenhafen nach Kiel.  
> An Bord befinden sich die 2. U-Boot-Lehrdivision und über achttausend Flüchtlinge.
> 
> Ich habe Fratte nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen in dieses Setting gesteckt.  
> Wie immer keine Garantie für historische Richtigkeit, und meine Informationen basieren zu 95% auf Wikipedia, as always ;D

Dass der Krieg verloren war, das hatte sich für Hans Hermann von Katte schon länger abgezeichnet. Und er war immer einer der wenigen Offiziere gewesen, der sich beim Stab für die möglichst schnelle Evakuierung der Flüchtlinge aus den Ostgebieten eingesetzt hatte. Jetzt waren Hunderttausende in Ostpreußen eingekesselt, und neben dem gefährlichen Landweg über das zugefrorene Frische Haff blieb ihnen nur noch, in Hafenstädten wie Memel, Pillau oder Königsberg auf Schiffe zu hoffen. Erst vor einer Woche hatte Großadmiral Dönitz beschlossen, mit der Verlegung der 2. U-Boot-Lehrdivision von Gotenhafen nach Kiel zu beginnen. Erst vor einer Woche, nachdem die Russen schon lange durchgebrochen waren, und die endgültige Niederlage des Reiches nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war – zumindest in Kattes Augen.

Die U-Boot-Lehrdivision sollte nämlich nicht aus reiner Nächstenliebe nach Kiel verlegt werden, sondern um von dort endlich in den Kampfeinsatz gegen den überall lauernden, übermächtigen Feind geschickt werden. Ein vergeblicher Versuch, einen verlorenen Krieg zu wenden, bei dem viele junge Männer unnötigerweise ihr Leben lassen würden… Noch war er sehr froh um seinen Posten beim Stab, darum, dass man unter anderem ihn als bewährten Offizier mit der Organisation dieser Schifffahrten betraut hatte.

Es war das Schiff, das den U-Boot-Matrosen ohnehin seit 1940 als Wohnschiff diente, ein ehemaliges Kreuzfahrtschiff der KdF, das nach Kriegsausbruch zuerst als Lazarettschiff gedient hatte, und jetzt also kampfkräftige Soldaten, Verwundete und wohl auch einige der Flüchtlinge über die Ostsee bringen sollte. Voraussichtlich würden drei- bis fünftausend Menschen mit der _Wilhelm Gustloff_ nach Kiel kommen. Katte konnte es kaum erwarten.

Und das nicht nur wegen der vielen Zivilisten. Jeden Tag, den diese Menschen in Ostpreußen ausharren mussten, starben etliche von ihnen durch Hunger, Kälte und die Waffen der Roten Armee. Und wenn sie früher mit der Evakuierung begonnen hätten, so dachte Katte manchmal, dann hätten sie einige dieser Tode sicher verhindern können. Und waren diese armen Menschen nicht alle Reichsbürger, die es zu beschützen galt?

Daneben gab es allerdings noch einen Grund, weshalb Katte sich die Ankunft der _Wilhelm Gustloff_ in Kiel so brennend wünschte. Einen sehr viel geheimeren Grund, der ihm aber ungleich viel bedeutender war. Es ging ihm nicht nur um den endlich erfolgten Beginn der Evakuierung der eingeschlossenen Menschen aus Ostpreußen, nein. Hauptsächlich hoffte er, trotz allem, dass die 2. U-Boot-Lehrdivision wohlbehalten in Kiel ankommen würde.

Denn einer der Ausbilder war ein Leutnant, ein gewisser Friedrich von Hohenzollern. Friedrich würde einige Tage in Kiel bleiben, und allein der Gedanke daran ließ Kattes Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen und zauberte ihm ein freudiges Lächeln ins Gesicht. Sie hatten sich viel zu lange schon nicht mehr gesehen…

Seit sie sich im August 1940 in Königsberg kennen gelernt hatten, verband die beiden jungen Männer etwas mehr als nur enge Freundschaft. Beinahe fünf Jahre lang hatten sie es geschafft, das geheim zu halten, und das sollte auch so bleiben. Selbst, wenn sie nur ein paar Stunden miteinander verbringen würden, in der Kaserne, Belanglosigkeiten besprechen würden, so ging es doch um ein wenig mehr. Es war schon viel, zu wissen, dass sein Geliebter gesund war, dass man keinen Verdacht gegen ihn hegte, dass er ihn noch immer liebte.

In diesen Zeiten war es gleichzeitig genug und doch nie ausreichend, wenigstens die Gewissheit zu haben, dass ein geliebter Mensch noch am Leben war.

 

Dann aber hatte ihn in der Nacht noch die Nachricht ereilt, dass die _Wilhelm Gustloff_ vor zwei, drei Stunden von einem russischen U-Boot torpediert und untergegangen war. Es gab keine genauen Zahlen, man ging von etwa fünftausend Menschen an Bord aus, wie viele davon noch am Leben waren, wusste keiner. Die Überlebenden wurden größtenteils nach Swinemünde gebracht, und genau dorthin machte Katte sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg. Offiziell geschah das natürlich in seinem Amt als Oberleutnant der Kriegsmarine und als ein Verantwortlicher für die Verwundeten- und Flüchtlingstransporte. Aber eigentlich ging es ihm nur um Friedrich. Er musste wissen, was genau passiert war… und vor allem, ob Friedrich noch lebte.

Als er um acht Uhr morgens in Swinemünde ankam, war er todmüde, aber gleichzeitig von einer solchen nervösen Unruhe ergriffen, dass seine Finger zitterten und er rote Flecken am Hals bekam. Er irrte lange über das Gelände, bis er endlich in das Büro der Hafenkommandantur stolperte, wo die Funkmeldungen der Schiffe eingingen, die den Hafen Swinemünde ansteuerten, von denen einige auch Überlebende der _Gustloff_ an Bord hatten.

Es gab wenig für ihn zu tun. Noch war keines der Boote im Hafen eingelaufen, Soldaten niederen Ranges und Marinehelferinnen kümmerten sich um die Möglichkeiten zur medizinischen Versorgung der Menschen. Das war auch gut so, denn er war mittlerweile in einem lähmenden Angstzustand, in dem er kaum noch in der Lage war, viel zu tun oder zu entscheiden.

Bald hatte Katte herausgefunden, dass es im Büro der Hafenkommandantur eine Liste gab, auf der die Namen der Überlebenden, sofern man sie hatte ausfindig machen können, aufgenommen worden waren. Und er wusste, dass er sich Gewissheit verschaffen musste, wenn er bei der Ankunft der Boote eine halbwegs zivilisierte Erscheinung sein wollte. Also ging er zurück ins Büro, um sich zu erkundigen.

„Sagen Sie, steht auf Ihrer Liste auch ein Leutnant von Hohenzollern?“

Der Soldat sah auf. „Sie sind verwandt?“

Katte schluckte. „Ja… ja, er ist mein Schwager.“ Schon lange hatte er sich diese Antwort angewöhnt, wenn man ihn nach seiner Beziehung zu Friedrich fragte. Es war wohl die glaubwürdigste Ausrede, und es stieß in der Regel auf Verständnis, wenn man für seine Schwester Erkundigungen über deren Ehemann einholte.

Auch der Soldat nickte mitfühlend und begann, seine Liste durchzusehen. Und wenn dort auch die meisten Überlebenden verzeichnet waren, so war diese Liste doch kurz, so schrecklich kurz…

Katte biss sich so fest auf die Lippen, dass sie bluteten, doch er merkte es gar nicht. Er hatte so furchtbare Angst um Friedrich!

Dann sah der Mann auf und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid, für Sie und Ihre Schwester, aber er steht hier nicht… Sie sollten die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben…“, fügte er noch leiser hinzu, als er Kattes verstörten Blick sah, doch aus seinen Augen konnte man lesen, dass auch er selbst keine Hoffnung mehr hatte. Eine stürmische Nacht mit Eisregen und -20°C, am 30. Januar in diesem Winter... wer da sein Schiff verlor, blieb draußen.

Irgendwie schaffte Katte es noch, dem Soldaten dankend zuzunicken und die Schreibstube aufrecht zu verlassen. Wenn er sich auch wie betäubt fühlte, so wahrte er doch wenigstens halbwegs die Fassung, bis er draußen war.

Erst dann bemerkte Katte plötzlich den brennenden Schmerz in seiner Unterlippe, erschrocken löste er seinen verkrampften Kiefer. Scheiße tat das weh!

Aber noch bohrender und brennender war der grässliche Schmerz in seiner Brust. Friedrich konnte nicht da draußen geblieben sein... er musste das Schiff verpasst haben... oder er war unter den wenigen Überlebenden, deren Namen vielleicht doch noch nicht aufgelistet worden waren...

Ein stummer Schrei brach aus ihm heraus, in seiner Verzweiflung biss er sich auf die geballte Faust, bis auch seine Finger bluteten. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Nicht sein Friedrich, sein Liebster, den er doch so lange schon nicht mehr gesehen hatte! Wie sehr hatte er gehofft, ihn heute wenigstens einmal kurz in die Arme schließen zu dürfen, seine Wärme zu spüren, ihm in einem unbeobachteten Moment vielleicht auch einmal spielerisch durch die Locken zu fahren… und das sollte er jetzt nie wieder tun dürfen… nicht nur nicht heute, sondern überhaupt nie wieder. Sein ganzes Leben lang nicht mehr. So etwas konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Er versuchte mit aller Macht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die ihm in den Augen brannten. Er musste aufstehen, musste sich zusammennehmen und mit anderen Marineoffizieren beraten, ob und wenn ja wie dieses Desaster an die Öffentlichkeit weitergeleitet werden sollte, und wie es sich auf die weitere Evakuierungsaktion auswirkte. Wahrscheinlich würde er auch noch einen Bericht darüber verfassen müssen.

Er musste so vieles… und doch wollte er nichts weiter, als mit Friedrich in den eisigen Wassern der Ostsee zu versinken. Er wollte nicht länger leben müssen. Die schreckliche Niederlage, die Deutschland bevorstand, wollte er nicht mehr erleben müssen, und das Danach, das er ohne Friedrich ertragen müsste, auch nicht…

Katte hörte nicht die Schritte, die hektisch aus dem Büro der Hafenkommandantur auf ihn zugeeilt kamen. Er merkte erst nach einer Weile, dass jemand neben ihm stand, und als er vorsichtig zur Seite sah, erkannte er den Marinesoldaten, der hinter dem Schreibtisch auf der viel zu kurzen Liste nach einem Namen gesucht hatte, der nicht darauf stand, und der wohl noch Wochen damit verbringen würde, auf dieser Liste Namen zu suchen, die nicht draufstanden…

Dann aber biss er die Zähne zusammen. Nein, er konnte sich jetzt nicht diesem Schmerz hingeben. Er hatte Arbeit, die es zu erledigen galt, wichtige Arbeit. Es würde eine Zeit kommen, im Danach oder auch schon früher, wenn er würde trauern können. Vorerst aber…

Der Soldat sah ihn ein wenig skeptisch an; vielleicht erstaunte es ihn, dass Katte den Tod seines Schwagers so derart heftig traf. Doch das konnte Katte egal sein, denn die Nachricht, die der Mann ihm brachte, kam ihm nach der vorherigen Hiobsbotschaft mindestens ebenso unglaubwürdig vor.

„Oberleutnant von Katte! Gerade kam ein Funkspruch rein, von der _Gotenland_. Sie haben vor wenigen Stunden den Unglücksort passiert und tatsächlich noch zwei Überlebende gefunden.“ Er schluckte und sah Katte ein wenig unsicher an. „Eine junge Frau… und der andere trägt die Uniform und Papiere von Leutnant von Hohenzollern.“

 

* * *

 

Eisiger Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, und doch war Friedrich im ersten Moment heilfroh, auf dem obersten Deck zu stehen. Wenigstens war er hier. Wenigstens würde er nicht unten in den engen Gängen, auf dem verglasten Promenadendeck oder in einem der heillos überfüllten Treppenhäuser, in denen sich die Menschen in ihrer Panik tottraten, sterben müssen. Wenigstens bekam er noch eine Chance. Um ihn herum schrien Frauen, Kinder, einige Soldaten schossen in die Luft, um für so etwas wie Ruhe und Disziplin zu sorgen, doch natürlich erreichten sie nichts. Alle drängten nach oben, nach vorne, hofften auf ein Rettungsboot, ein Floß, aber es gab nicht genügend, es gab zu wenig Platz für die vielen Menschen, und das wussten die allermeisten auch.

Friedrich spürte, wie das Schiff unter ihm ächzte und sich mehr und mehr zur Seite neigte, doch er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Nicht nur, weil die vielen Leute weiter von hinten auf Deck drängten. In ihm hallte noch die Explosion nach, das laute Bersten von Metall, das Beben, das durch die _Gustloff_ gegangen war, und er hatte sofort gewusst, womit sie es zu tun hatten. Oft genug hatte er es in den vergangenen Kriegsjahren erleben müssen. Sie waren torpediert worden, die verdammten Russen hatten ihnen in einem ihrer U-Boote aufgelauert und sie versenkt.

Und jetzt würden sie wohl alle sterben.

Noch immer war es ihm, als würde das grausame Bersten des Metalls in seinen Ohren nachklingen, aber es wurde langsam übertönt von den panischen Schreien der Menschen um ihn herum. Menschen, die zu den Booten drängten. Und neben ihm seine Kameraden, Seeleute der U-Boot-Lehrdivision und Seeleute der _Gustloff,_ die versuchten, die drängende Masse zurückzuhalten.

„Nur Frauen und Kinder!“

Schüsse fielen, und Friedrich war klar, dass nicht alle in die Luft gingen.

„Die Männer zurück! Nur Frauen und Kinder!“

Friedrich sah die Angst in den Augen der Menschen, Todesangst. Er spürte selbst die Panik langsam in seiner Brust aufsteigen, bald war alles, das ihn noch auf seinem Posten hielt, das Pflichtgefühl seinen mit ihm ausharrenden Kameraden gegenüber. Er hörte die Menschen schreien, Mütter nach ihren Kindern, Kinder nach ihren Müttern, Menschen im eiskalten Wasser und im Inneren des Schiffes um Hilfe…

Mittlerweile hatte die _Gustloff_ stark Schlagseite. Die ersten verloren auf dem vereisten Deck endgültig den Halt, rutschten über die Planken, andere klammerten sich an der Reling fest, wieder andere fielen ins Wasser. Bald konnte auch Friedrich sich nicht länger auf den Füßen halten, und als mehr und mehr der Seeleute um ihn herum ebenfalls ihre Posten verließen, lief auch er um sein Leben.

Noch immer hatten Wind und Regen nicht nachgelassen, es war eisig kalt, doch Friedrich zog seinen dicken Militärmantel aus und warf ihn über Bord. Im Wasser würde der ihm nichts mehr nützen, und sobald er vollgesogen war, würde er ihn nur nach unten ziehen. Eisern klammerte er sich an der Reling fest, sah die Wasseroberfläche immer näher kommen, und er hoffte inständig, dass die Ostsee flach genug war, dass die _Gustloff_ keinen Sog erzeugen würde, wenn sie versank, und ihn so mit in die Tiefe ziehen würde.

Und dann, als er vielleicht noch zwei, drei Meter über dem Wasser war, sprang er.

Die Kälte des Wassers raubte ihm für einen Moment jegliches Gefühl, dann brannte sie sich in seine Haut und seine Gedanken ein. Friedrich kämpfte, das Salzwasser war in seinem Mund, in seiner Nase, er konnte nicht atmen – und dann war er auf einmal wieder oben, fühlte Wind auf seinem Gesicht, holte keuchend Luft, und schwamm los. Er wusste, dass er nicht aufhören durfte, zu schwimmen. Was auch passieren mochte, er musste schwimmen, sonst würde er erfrieren.

Und er schwamm lange. Er hatte kein Gefühl mehr für Zeit oder Richtung, er schwamm an schreienden, um sich schlagenden Menschen vorbei, und an Toten, schließlich registrierte er am Rande, dass die Schreie immer leiser wurden, und irgendwann sah er in der Ferne die Suchscheinwerfer eines Torpedobootes, und die Schreie wurden wieder lauter, doch er war zu weit entfernt, und ehe er es erreicht hatte, drehte es schon wieder ab.

Nur dieser eine Gedanke war noch da: schwimmen – er musste schwimmen – und wenn die eisige Kälte ihm auch langsam alle Kräfte raubte, wenn er auch merkte, dass er längst alles Gefühl in seinen Armen und Beinen verloren hatte, er durfte nicht aufgeben – er musste es wenigstens versuchen, so lange wie möglich am Leben zu bleiben – leben – er wollte leben –

Und es schien ihm wie ein Wunder, als er auf einmal von zwei Armen gepackt wurde, und diese Arme steckten in grobem, kratzigem Wollstoff, das fühlte er, und eine Stimme keuchte: „Komm’se ruff, Herr Leutnant…“ Dann lag er plötzlich auf einem Rettungsfloß der _Gustloff_ , das er gar nicht gesehen hatte vor lauter Schwimmen und Nacht, und er wusste, dass er jetzt wenigstens nicht mehr ertrinken konnte. Er merkte, dass die andere Person eine feuchte Decke über ihn breitete und einen Arm um ihn legte, und ihm wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, dass er zitterte. Ihm war so kalt, und er war so schrecklich müde… aber wenn er jetzt einschlief, dann würde er Katte nie wieder sehen… und er wollte doch… er musste doch zu Katte… nach Kiel...

Die Wellen klatschten gegen das Floß, immer wieder, in nicht ganz regelmäßigen Abständen, der eisige Wind heulte über dem Meer, Regen und Schnee wirbelten herab auf das Floß, auf dem die zwei Überlebenden aneinandergeklammert lagen, und Friedrich kämpfte eisern gegen diese Müdigkeit, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Er wollte leben! Was würde denn Katte sagen, wenn er hörte, dass er nicht bis zum Ende darum gekämpft hatte, um dieses Leben… Und die Dunkelheit trieb über sie hinweg, und die Wellen spülten unter ihnen hindurch, und sie schaukelten auf dieser aufgewühlten, stürmischen See, und jeder zittrige Atemzug war ein kleiner Sieg für Friedrich, aber jeder Atemzug fiel ihm schwerer, und mit jedem wurde er unsicherer, ob er die Kraft für den nächsten noch einmal aufbringen konnte.

Auf einmal waren wieder Stimmen zu hören, raue Männerstimmen, die schrien, aber nicht nach Hilfe, nein, sondern nach Menschen, und der Mensch neben Friedrich richtete sich halb auf, er antwortete auf die Rufe, die da aus dem Dunkeln kamen, und mit einem Mal flammte ein Licht auf. Friedrich wusste längst nicht mehr, wie lange er so dahingetrieben war, als das Treiben mit einem Mal endete, und zwei Seeleute ihn nach oben zogen, an Bord eines großen Schiffes, und eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf meinte noch, dass das wohl nicht die _Gustloff_ sein könne, denn die war ja schließlich untergegangen.

Dann wurde ihm endgültig schwarz vor Augen.

 

Als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war ihm noch immer furchtbar kalt, obwohl er jetzt unter einer trockenen Decke lag. Er musste sich noch immer auf dem Meer befinden, das leichte Schaukeln war unverkennbar, doch hier war alles trocken und kein Wind wehte mehr, und kein Eisregen prasselte auf ihn nieder. Ein Schiff hatte ihn also aufgelesen und die Besatzung ihn aus dem Wasser geholt. Friedrich atmete auf. Wohin auch immer dieses Schiff fuhr… er würde von dort hoffentlich nach Kiel kommen… zu Katte…

Ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper, er schloss die Augen wieder. Er war so müde…er wollte nur noch schlafen…

Doch daraus wurde nichts, als eine Person auf einmal seine Hand nahm, seinen Kopf anhob und versuchte, ihm eine heiße Flüssigkeit einzuflößen. Friedrich verschluckte sich zuerst, hustete, dann schaffte er es, zu trinken. Die Wärme tat ihm gut, aber sie konnte das schwere Kältegefühl nicht aus seinem Körper vertreiben. Als der Becher leer war, half der Mensch neben ihm, den Kopf wieder auf ein Kissen zu betten.

„Schlafen Sie, Herr Leutnant. Es sind noch drei Stunden bis Swinemünde. Wir haben grade erst Meldung machen können, dass Sie bei uns sind. Erwartet Sie jemand in Kiel, den wir benachrichtigen sollen?“

Ja, Leutnant Hans Hermann von Katte. Das wollte er noch sagen. Der wartete ja auf ihn, in Kiel, das hatte er geschrieben. Aber Friedrich schaffte es nicht mehr, zu antworten.

 

* * *

 

Sobald das erste Boot mit Geretteten von der _Gustloff_ im Hafen von Swinemünde anlegte, hatte Katte alle Hände voll zu tun. Er hatte darum gebeten, etwas zu tun zu bekommen, und so registrierte er die Namen derer, die an Land gingen, sowie die Namen derer, die von Angehörigen vermisst gemeldet wurden. Es war schrecklich, in die Gesichter dieser Menschen zu sehen, die dort draußen auf See die Hölle erlebt haben mussten, die nur knapp mit ihrem Leben davon gekommen waren und häufig alles verloren hatten. Nur zu oft musste er diesen Menschen auch noch ihre letzte Hoffnung nehmen, ihnen sagen, dass auch die anderen Schiffe nicht die Person aufgenommen hatten, die so schmerzlich vermisst wurde. Und wenn die Liste der Überlebenden auch so kurz schien, so waren es doch zu viele, die Katte enttäuschen musste.

Und über all diesem Elend, das er selbst fühlte, lag seine unbändige Freude darüber, dass zumindest sein Schatz, sein Liebster, noch am Leben war, dass man Friedrich rechtzeitig aus dem Wasser  gezogen hatte und ihn jetzt nach Swinemünde schiffte. Es fühlte sich falsch an, sich zu freuen, in diesen Momenten, da der Tod und die Verzweiflung schwer über dem Hafen lag, doch Katte konnte es kaum unterdrücken. Und zusammen mit diesem Glück war da noch immer die Angst, die kalt und unbarmherzig an seinem Herzen nagte, und ihn immer wieder erinnerte, dass es nicht unbedingt etwas heißen musste, dass ein Frachter Friedrich lebend aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte. Nein, man konnte nie wissen, und er hatte Friedrich schon einmal in Sicherheit geglaubt, und war dann so grausam mit der Realität konfrontiert worden…

Gegen zwölf Uhr mittags hörte er endlich die Nachricht, dass die _Gotenland_ gleich einlaufen würde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten Kattes Arbeit schon lange zwei andere Marinesoldaten übernommen, er selbst hatte sich bereits mit den Kapitänen der _Gustloff_ kurz zusammengesetzt, die Lage besprochen, Beschlüsse waren gefasst worden, und jetzt lief er unruhig über das Hafengelände. Es war noch immer voller Flüchtlinge, die man noch nicht hatte weiterschicken können, in Auffangstationen des Roten Kreuzes oder einfach in die Stadt, und auch Tote lagen herum, die auf den Booten gestorben waren, die sie aus dem Wasser gerettet hatten – wenn auch nicht für lange.

Diese Toten waren es, die Katte solche Angst machten. Leute, die es auf ein Schiff geschafft hatten, starben dennoch. Friedrich war vielleicht von der Besatzung der _Gotenland_ aus dem Wasser geholt worden, doch bis zu dem Moment, in dem Katte ihn sah, seine Hand hielt, mit ihm sprach, würde er sich nicht sicher sein können, dass er tatsächlich noch am Leben war. Er traute sich gar nicht, zu hoffen.

Aber als der große Frachter schließlich angelegt hatte, als die über tausend Flüchtlinge, die dort regulär an Bord gegangen waren, zu den Überlebenden von der Gustloff in den Hafen strömten, und Katte schließlich zwei Matrosen von der Gotenland sah, die einen Soldaten auf einer Trage aus dem Schiff und zur Registrierung trugen, da wurde Katte mit einem Mal schwindelig. Das war Friedrich, das musste er einfach sein! Er rannte los.

Und als er sah, dass es tatsächlich Friedrich war, der leichenblass und noch immer zitternd, aber zumindest atmend, auf der Trage lag, da wusste er wieder, was Glück war, und Freude.

Und Leben.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sollte jemand meine Quellen recherchieren wollen:
> 
>  
> 
> [Wilhelm Gustloff (Schiff)](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wilhelm_Gustloff_\(Schiff\))
> 
>  
> 
> [Verwundeten- und Flüchtlingstransporte über die Ostsee 1945](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Verwundeten-_und_Fl%C3%BCchtlingstransporte_%C3%BCber_die_Ostsee_1945)


End file.
